There are many applications where electrical continuity is desired between wiring attached to a frame and wiring provided on a movable member. Such a situation is encountered in the security field such as a burglar alarm system. Frequently the movable window or the sliding door is provided with a thin electrical conducting foil on the glass. The foil must be interconnected to the wiring on the frame and yet permit the window to move up or crank out or the door to slide open. In such construction there is often utilized an electrical cord between a foil block and the door frame. With such construction there has been a problem in that the electrical cord tends to droop when the door or window is closed and may, therefore, get tangled or caught and cause intermittent or breaks in the wire. In some instances malfunctions occur due to the breaking of these electrical connections.
A standard technique heretofore in the art has been to provide spring tension on the electrical cord that tends to pull the cord back out of the way when the window or door is in the closed position and in the open position keeps the cord under mild tension. However, here also the coil sags in the closed door position and gets caught, thereby causing accidents and malfunctions. Also, the drooping wires are aesthetically a poor looking sight.